


You’re Not Alone

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sad, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: An extended look at the alternative death scene and a fun scene tacked on!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, mention of Bill/Mike
Kudos: 6





	You’re Not Alone

“Richie, c’mere.”

“What is it, Eds??” 

“I fucked your mom.” And with a final heaving breath, Eddie Kaspbrak died. Richie knew he was gone. He had no doubts. But he couldn’t stop the scream threatening to overwhelm him. 

Gathering the lifeless man in his arms, Richie turned a bleary eye to the others. 

“WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE.” He whirled around to the other Losers. The anguish on his face was palpable.

“Richie, he’s gone. The house is coming down. We have to go.” Bill’s voice, full of desperation and sadness, turned Richie’s stomach. 

“WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM HERE. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??” He looked down to the body in his arms, his best friend. 

“C’mon Eddie. We did it. We defeated the clown. We can go home.” Richie staggered under the weight but refused to think about it. Bev was the one to help him put Eddie down. 

“Richie, look at me. you need to let go, honey. We have to leave before the building collapses.” 

“LET GO??! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??? WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM.  _ EDDIE. EDDIE.”  _ The screams turned to tears. Once he started, Richie couldn’t stop. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to stop. 

Gentle hands guided Eddie back to the ground where they laid him down. Richie shut his eyes for the last time. 

“I love you, Eddie Spaghetti.” He whispered so only Eddie could hear. 

Richie let himself be guided away from the body. He was still crying and wasn’t sure he’d feel happy again. But at least he was safe. 

The Losers watched the house crumble with their friend inside, forever. 

“I can’t believe we just left him alone. I was prepared to die in there.” 

“Rich, listen to me.” Ben placed a heavy hand on Richie’s shoulder. He turned. “Eddie and Stan died so we could live and finish what we started. We owe them that.  _ You _ owe them that. So for them, Rich. Please. Please live.” 

All Richie said was, “we need to get out of this town.” 

They all walked back to the town center. As they walked through the town they grew up in, everything was different. Beverly was the first to say out loud: “guys look. Our scars.” 

The men looked at their hands. Their scars were gone. The oath had been kept. 

Richie looked down and was reminded of something else entirely. They all parted ways. 

Without a second thought, Richie rushed to the bridge. There in the wood were two initials:

_ R + E _

They had faded over time. Richie wiped a tear from his eyes as he grabbed the nearest branch. He carefully traced the initials into the wood. Smiling, Richie sat back. He knew Eds was proud of all of them for beating the clown.

“If only you were here, Eddie.” Sighing sadly, Richie turned to head home. But something caught his eye in the wood only 5 feet away. 

Another set of initials very similar but flipped. 

_ E + R _

He recognized Eddie’s stick straight handwriting and gasped. His feelings were returned. But it took 27 years and being worlds apart for Richie to know. Instantly, righteous fury burned in the pit of his stomach. 

_ How could this happen?? _ Richie was livid. His happiness could have been. They could have talked about this and maybe had some closure. 

Richie couldn’t see a thing through his tears. Blood was rushing in his head as he scrambled back to the road. 

Before leaving town, Richie drove to Mike’s. 

“Hey, Rich. I thought you were on your way back-“ but before Mike could finish, Richie collapsed on the floor, heaving sobs wracking his thin frame. Mike immediately ran to his side, justly alarmed. 

“Richie, please. You gotta stand up.” Mike placed his hands firmly under Richie’s arms and hauled him to his feet. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just had a moment.” Richie brushed the worry away. 

“I knew about the kissing bridge.” 

Richie swallowed whatever he was about to say and decided on just giving Mike a  _ look _ and waiting for him to continue. 

“I knew because I was there. In the woods. I was thinking of doing the same thing.” Richie could tell from Mike’s expression, the name he was going to carve into the bridge wasn’t of the female variety. So he just waited.

“It was Bill’s name I wanted to put into the bridge.” 

“Bill Denbrough?” Richie asked, gentle hand on Mike’s shoulder. Mike nodded. “Awe Mikey.” 

“I didn’t want anyone to know. They’d think less of me. My grandfather sorta knew but he didn’t talk about stuff like that around me. So I never told anyone.” 

“Wow, Homeschool. Can’t believe we each thought we’ve both been carrying this burden alone. It’s nice to know that’s not true.” 

“Yeah it is.” Mike smiled. 

“Man, I wish we  _ had  _ known. You’d never have let me avoid Eddie. You and Bev would’ve played match maker. And in return we’d help you and Bill.” Mike laughed at that. Pure innocence, like back in high school. 

“I’m a horrible matchmaker.” Mike said after a moment’s pause. Bev can definitely play matchmaker. She can do it all by herself.” 

“You got that right.” Richie laughed, the sound reverberating on the walls. 

“Look, Rich. You can absolutely stay here however long you need.” 

“Thanks, Mike.” 

“Love ya man” 

“Love ya too” Richie headed to his car to leave and go home. 


End file.
